How it came to be
by 801-chan
Summary: Usually you are supposed to get a long with your family, but Sasuke and Naruto have a different feeling about each other. It seems like these boys bicker like cats and dogs. SasuNaru kind of Light Shounen Ai


My first SasuNaru somewhat yaoi fic. I have to say it's more like a Shounen Ai fic...but whatever. That's why is rated K+ P. Well, I hope you enjoy. Oh, by the way, this story is a story I had to write for my english class, so I just replaced names with other names P. Enjoy! Don't forget to review please!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...If I did, one, Sakura would have a completely different personality and Naruto and Sasuke would be doing A LOT more with each other then just fighting...hehe...

Large innocent sapphire blue eyes blinked curiously as he watched his aunt and his cousin walk in. His golden spiky blonde hair sat on top of his tan head. The young boy's smile shown brighter then his mound of hair, his cheeks were chubby, cute, and had three whisker like marks on each chick. His skin happened to be a golden tan colored; he was lucky to have the Sun God as his father.

He wobbled over to his cousin, the bright smile still gracing his gentle face. "Hiya cousin Sasuke!" His voice was sweet and happy, like candy.

The other boy's large sharp ebony eyes blinked and then his left one started twitching. He had silky raven black hair, which was styled in the oddest way anyone could think of. You could picture it as duck feathers, the way it stuck up, and you could definitely see that it was natural. The front was straight, but spiky at the bottom, giving him a very anti-social appearance. His skin was past white, unlike his hyper cousin.

"I don't like you, stop speaking," he hissed, his voice stinging the other boy like venom.

"Sasuke! That's not nice to say to your cousin!" Mikoto snapped and glared down at her son.

"But mother, he's annoying."

"I don't-"

"Well I don't like you either!" The blonde boy snapped, hot liquid tears forming in his now electric blue eyes. He stomped his feet and ran back to his father. "Daddy. Make the mean gothic boy go away!"

Arashi sighed and kneeled down in front of his three year old. "Now Naruto, you have to get along with your cousin."

"But why!?" Naruto whined and pouted. "I tried, but he only rejected me!"

"Hn, I only rejected you because you are a complete Dobe." Sasuke smirked at his cousin's reaction. This boy was fun to tease.

"You are mean, you anti-social bully!"

"At least I'm not some sappy Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Loser!"

!Seven years later!

Mikoto sighed as she looked down at the message from her brother. Naruto was coming over for the weekend, and she knew that wasn't going to work out well with her ten year old.

"Mother?" She looked over at the doorway, seeing her son dressed in silky navy blue robes. His dark night eyes had changed over the years, and now seemed to be even fiercer and sharper. "What's wrong?"

"Um..." Mikoto laughed nervously. "Well, you see, Arashi has some business he needs to attend with Athena, and he doesn't want to leave Naruto home alone…"

"What does that have to do with us?" Sasuke asked, his voice getting thicker and more threatening by the second.

"Well, we are his family..."

"And so is everyone else!" the raven-haired boy snapped, his eyes flashing a deep crimson red.

"Well, we are his closest family! Now, he is coming here whether you like it or not!" She slammed the message onto her desk and glared at her son.

"Hn, fine. Whatever you say mommy dearest." His voice was caustic and hateful as he "gracefully" stormed out of the room.

Mikoto sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. She went over to her living room and waited for her nephew.

_Bang! Bang!_

Which apparently wasn't going to be for very long.

She smiled as she opened the door, looking down at her blonde sunny attitude nephew. "Hey Naruto, how have you been?"

"Just fine, Aunty Mikoto." He walked in; a bright orange backpack slinked over his right shoulder. "Is Sasuke here?"

She nodded, took his backpack off his shoulder, and motioned for him to follow her. She went up the long staircase, making sure the young blonde boy was following her.

Naruto had never seen such a mysterious building. Sure, it was said that all the gods lived on Mount Olympus, but Mikoto and her son did not. They decided to live on the moon, and in Naruto's opinion, it was the coolest place to live. It may have been dark and cold, but it was beautiful and just plain different. It interested the young boy, and he was overly excited that he got to stay with his aunt…he wasn't all to excited to stay with his cousin, but he could deal.

"Well," blue eyes looked up at his Aunt's soft, yet stern, voice, "this will be your room while you're here." Naruto's eyes wondered the dark room. The walls were painted with a warm crimson red; the curtains were a pitch black, making sure to keep the sun out. Naruto smiled and hugged his aunt.

"Thank you!" he squealed and jumped on the large, king sized bed. "Thank you very much!"

Mikoto chuckled and set Naruto's bag on a chair pulled out just the slightest bit from the room's desk. "No problem, anything for my cute little nephew. I will call you when dinner is ready." She smiled and walked out of the room, forgetting to close the door behind her.

Sasuke walked down the hall of his home, a glare still placed on his fair, pale skin. He hated his cousin! Why did that Dobe have to be here? If looks could kill, well, Sasuke's eyes would've set the entire hallway floor on fire.

"This room is so cool!" Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks as he heard that 'oh-so-sweet' voice of his cousin's. His eyes yet again twitched, like it always did when he was around his cousin, and he turned his head ever so slowly at the room next to him.

There, bouncing on the bed was Naruto, stuck in his world of happiness.

Sasuke's eye twitched even more and he walked into the room, making sure to keep the steady glare on his face. "What are you doing you Dobe? You could break the bed!"

"Oh shush up, Sasuke! Have some fun once in a while why not?" He giggled at his cousin's constant eye twitching and jumped off the bed. "Nice eye."

"Shut up!"

Naruto stuck out a pink tongue and smirked. "Make me."

"Why you little..." he was cut off by a pillow slamming into his face, and a room full of high pitched, fuzzy, warm laughter. "Naruto!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto yet again stuck out his tongue and jumped back on the bed, but didn't stay there for long. Naruto began to cough as he hit the carpet floor, his cousin sitting next to him, or more on top of him. "Ow," Naruto coughed again and then smiled at his cousin. "Didn't know you could move that fast."

"Hmph, don't underestimate me, Dobe." Sasuke got off his cousin and was about to stand back up but ended up on the floor again.

"Hehe, I tripped you." The young blonde giggled and got up, sticking out a helping hand for his cousin. "Need some help?"

"Not from the likes of you!" The dark haired boy slapped the hand away and stood up, dusting himself off. "You are so immature."

"**I'm **immature? You're the one who made us hit the ground the first time!"

"So? You were being annoying."

"And you were being a Teme!"

Sasuke glared at his cousin and limped across the room, wincing in pain. He stopped and glared down at his hip. When had he hurt that?

"Oh, you're hurt!" Naruto ran over to his cousin and lifted up the long navy blue shirt. "You're going to have a really bad bruise there. Let me go get a first aid kit!" The blonde ran out of the room, making sure his cousin sat down on the bed before he actually left.

Sasuke sighed and sat on the large, now messy, bed. He had to admit, his cousin wasn't **that **bad…

"Here! I found one!" Naruto ran over to his cousin and sprayed something that didn't look like disinfectant on the raven boy.

"You Dobe! That's not disinfectant! That's carpet cleaner!"

"Oops…"

On second thought, Sasuke hated his cousin! How can someone be **that** stupid?!

!Four years later!

Naruto bounced up and down as he sat in his seat. Man he was bored! He wanted to go play and hang out with people! Not sit here and listen to Jraiya give some stupid speech! He had to admit that his grandpa…person…was BORING!

Something shimmered in the corner of the room and it caught Naruto's attention. He smiled and crawled under the table, wanting to go see what the shimmering object was.

Before Naruto realized it, he was face to face with one of the god's very odd-looking pets. It glared at him, not liking the blonde's face so close to it's own.

It happened a lot faster then anyone can remember, but everyone could remember the after-effects.

Apparently the "pet" had attacked Naruto, which scared the fourteen year old out of his wits and sent the entire table and all of its objects up into the air, and on onto the floor. Hera screamed and glared down at her young family member, as did the rest of the gods.

"Naruto! That was uncalled for!" Shizune screeched and looked down at her sparkling red dress that was now covered with soup. "Look what you did you imbecile!"

"I-I…didn't mean to…" the blonde stuttered and flinched at the mean glare he was receiving from his relative.

"I don't care if you didn't mean to! You still did it! Why can't you be more like Sasuke! He just sat there in silence! Children should always be seen, not heard!"

"I agree!" Tsunade stood up off the ground and gave Naruto a glare equal to her sister's. "Learn to act more like a respectable god, not a impolite one."

Tears welled up in usually bright blue eyes while the boy ran over to his father. "Dad, you know I didn't mean to, right?"

"Of course, son. But you still have to deal with the punishment." Arashi patted his son on his head. "Still…why can't you just sit still for one second, like Sasuke?"

"Sasuke this! Sasuke that!! He isn't all that special you know!"

"Actually, Dobe, I am. I can actually behave and act my age, when you still act like a three year old." Sasuke smirked as he leaned against the wall, his clothes uncovered with food. Apparently the boy had enough sense to get out of there before the table had completely tipped.

"Shut up! I am way cooler then you! And I will prove it too!"

"Hmm, act more your age first, then we'll talk."

"Grr you are such a…such a…"

"Come on Naruto, I knew you acted like a three year old, but I didn't know you actually spoke like one too. Actually, scratch that, they seem to have a larger vocabulary then you do."

"I hate you!"

"I know." The raven-haired boy smirked again and the yelped when he got tackled to the ground. "Get off me you Dobe!"

"Come up with a better insult you bas-"

"Naruto! Watch your language!" Zeus walked over and pulled Naruto off of Sasuke and sat him on the ground. "No more fighting, either of you!"

Both boys glared down at the ground and then glared at each other.

"He started it!" They both snapped in unison.

"Enough! Arashi, take Naruto home, Mikoto, you take Sasuke." Arashi and Mikoto nodded and dragged their sons out of the room, leaving a lot of gossiping angry voices.

Arashi had sent Naruto straight to bed when they had gotten home, not wanting to hear a word of whatever excuse or defense Naruto was going to make. He sighed and sat down at his desk, pulling out a piece of messenger paper. Tapping the gold pen against his chin he smirked and began writing a letter to his twin.

!Two Years Later!

Sasuke sighed as he read his stupid AP book. His teacher had assigned him ten chapters in one night, and being the good student, he agreed to it and didn't complain. He set the book down on the nightstand and lay back on his bed, closing his eyes, just to rest them for a minute.

"Sasuke! Come down for dinner!" His ears perked up at the sound of his mother's voice. He sighed again and sat up. Just when I was about to get some sleep, he thought as he crawled out of his bed and headed down stairs.

His eyes ebony night eyes widened as he met familiar blue ones. They seemed different, but Sasuke could tell it wasn't just the eyes that seemed different, his cousin's entire appearance was different. The blonde boy had grown taller and his usually spiky crazy blonde hair seemed tamable now. His eyes were now a dark, calm shade of blue, but they still seemed gentle and kind.

"What is he doing here?" Sasuke hissed as he glared over at his mother.

"He and Arashi are here to join us for dinner. Now sit." She smiled "sweetly" at her son and motioned for him to sit down.

"Hn, fine." The raven-haired boy sat down at the dinner table, as far away from his cousin as possible.

"So, how have you two been?" Arashi asked, trying to start up a conversation with his family. He wasn't one for awkward silences.

"Hmph, I was fine before he had shown up!" Sasuke snapped as he glared over at his cousin.

"Sasuke, I haven't done anything to you tonight, why don't you leave me well enough alone." Naruto growled at his cousin, his eyes changing from a calm sweet look to a fierc and threatening glare.

"Doesn't matter, I still want you out of my house!"

"Last time I checked, this house doesn't just belong to you. It also belongs to your mother, who actually can be nice to guests."

"You are not a guest you Dobe! You are a nuisance and an annoying brat!"

"I'm the brat? Hm, last time I checked you were the one whining about someone enjoying dinner with your own mother. Do you not want her to be happy?"

"Shut up!"

"Why don't you shut up!?"

"That's enough!" both adults yelled, standing up, glaring at their children.

"Naruto, sit," Arashi commanded, and Naruto listened to his father, sitting down in his chair, still glaring at his darker cousin.

"Sasuke, zip your lip," Mikoto gave her son a stern look, which made the boy sit down and stop his frantic yelling.

"Now listen here you two. We have decided that we can't take your constant bickering." Mikoto sat down and motioned for her brother to continue.

"So, we have decided that your punishments are to become two different species. These species will be around each other constantly and have the choice of either getting along, or hating each other; but either way, they will not be separated." Arashi smiled down at his blonde child, making sure his son knew that even if it was a harsh punishment, he still loved his son, no matter what.

"Naruto, you will be changed into an animal called a dog. This animal will always love humans and will be completely loyal to them. Show them that they will always be loved, maybe not always by another human being, but still loved." Mikoto looked over at her nephew and rested her hand on top of his head as light simmered and the blonde boy was no more. Instead of the young good looking happy teenager, there sat a golden haired animal. Its body was covered in hair, its ears were droopy but they seemed perked up and happy, and its bright blue eyes showed a love like no other, one that seemed to want to stay with anyone, even the cruelest person on this planet.

"And Sasuke, you will be changed into an animal called a cat. The animal that you will become is one that will prove that not every human is perfect. That will explain that even if the dog may praise them, that they are not perfect. The cat will keep the human's ego down, and make sure that it understands that they are definitely not perfect." Arashi smacked his hand onto of his nephew and smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared there sat a smallish, dark haired animal. This cat, which was also had its entire body covered in hair, had its ears standing straight up in a pompous, selfish way and its eyes gave off a cruel aura. They seemed to strike in someone's hearts that no, they weren't perfect, and that the cat would prove that.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and immediately hissed. The hissing noise bothered the larger animal and the dog started to bark at the dark haired cat.

Arashi chuckled and went over to his son and patted him on the head. "Hey boy, calm down, it's just some worthless cat." He laughed when his son smiled up at him and started to lick his father's cheek.

Mikoto shook her head and picked up Sasuke, stroking his fur softly. "Why don't you at least try to get along with him, you are going to be stuck together forever." She sat the cat down next the happy dog and stood there, waiting for a different reaction than what she had been seeing for quite a long time.

Sasuke glared up at his mother and then walked over to the dog. He sniffed him and then stuck his nose up in the air, not wanting to deal with the larger animal.

Naruto's long tail began to wag and he licked the cat, covering the cat with saliva. Sasuke hissed and then started to clean himself off, not wanting to the dogs slimy spit on him.

By the end of the night, Arashi and Mikoto were quite happy with themselves. They could tell that their sons would continue to fight, but from the sight that they saw right now, they could also tell that the two animals would get along sometimes.

The two animals lay on the couch, both of them sound asleep. Sasuke slept on top of the dog, his silky black tail warped around him as a small motor like sound came from his body. Naruto's tail continued to wag, showing that he was extremely happy and comfortable. He liked having a friend near him, even if his friend only liked him when they were asleep.

"Let's hope they stay like that for awhile," Mikoto whispered to her brother.

"Yeah, I agree."

Okay, so tell me what you thought of it...I know I know...there were so many places I could have put a kiss or something...hell I might even make a sequel to this..who knows. But still, share your thoughts, and please don't flame...I would like it better if you wouldn't even review if you didn't like it...Byebye!

-KnN


End file.
